The Unwanted Ninja
by GeorgeWeasleyRULES
Summary: Ashton was always Different she knew it never loved beaten. But when that is all tooken away she becomes a ninja but an unwanted ninja beaten by the ninja's and her only friend is her cousin. Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd is only twelve he can't help her when he sees her get beat he wishes he could, But when he finds out one of the ninja loves her what can he do to help her stop the scars
1. Ashton

Hi im Ashton Annabell Johnson i go to Ninjago high im different than the rest. I'm a loner never had anyone to count on and probably never will. They bully me because im a mute and i cut the reason they found that out was because a girl saw them in the bathroom when i was changing into my Gym uniform. Now i get yelled at for being different and for being me. I want someone to help me i need help i know i need it.

* * *

Ashton's pov

I was walking threw the halls see my only friend Nya left she was the only one who could protect me from them. The Bullies. I walked faster tears threatening to pour i missed her i needed her. I stared to run when i herd those words "EMO BITCH WHERE ARE YOU?" my Black backpack thrown over my shoulder i ran.

I was running threw the doors threw the streets threw everything i was scared yes i was not normal. I felt the pain of my back snap me out of my thoughts i looked up to see a boy about twelve standing there "IM sorry!" he yelled i smiled a fake one and looked behind me "THERE SHE IS!" my eyes pleaded with terror "What's Wrong?" a ninja asked he was in all blue i was about to point when i felt my hair be pulled "HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!" it was the main jock of the school i struggled till he punched me i herd gasps, But i didn't look up i kept my head down "sorry my sister is grounded and she ran away." i looked at him wide eye he smirked i started to thrash around "See my sister is not right in the head she is a little crazy she needs punishment." he told i started to cry as the grip on my hair left and was planted on my arm and i was dragged away i looked back i saw all the ninja wide eye.

Lloyd's pov

Me and the guys we walking threw Ninjago city when someone ran into me i looked down a girl with yellow eyes and black and blue hair looked up(girl in the picture.) she was scared. "I'm sorry!" i yelled she smiled, but it had no feeling behind it like she was forcing it. "THERE SHE IS!" a boy yelled her eyes filled with terror "What's Wrong?" Jay asked she didn't answer she just looked at him in fear the boy picked her up by her hair she didn't scream or make any sound i gasped. She didn't look up just kept looking down "HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!" the man yelled she didn't look up "I'm sorry she is grounded and she ran away." he told he's lying i know it she looked at him in shock and fear. She started to thrash around "See my sister is not right in the head she is a little crazy. She needs punishment." she started to cry as his hand grabbed her arm and dragged her away i saw her eyes they were pleading help and we couldn't do anything to save her.

Sensei wu's pov

i watched the spirit smoke a vision of a new ninja came up. The ninja of Pain and death. the most powerful of the ninja's we must find him and quickly. My student's came home a minute latter shocked coursed threw there eyes "What is wrong my student's?" i asked Kai was the first to look up "We saw a girl get beat by her brother and...and we couldn't help her." Cole said his eyes hitting the floor. "What did she look like?" i asked wonder and curiosity striking me "She looked sad depressed more the word and it spreaded with her. As soon as we saw her i felt sad and unloved the pain it caused to watch her it was horrible." Jay rambled on my eyes widen "STOP!" i yelled he looked up "What did she look like?" i asked "She had blue and black hair yellow burning eyes a jacket hiding her arms a long sleeve shirt black skinny jeans and black bloody converse." Zane told than her name hit me i meat her once she was a sad girl no friends i saved her from death my niece "Ashton." i told they looked up "Who?" they asked looking at me with curiosity "Her name is Ashton...Come we must find her." i told walking away to the deck.

Ashton's pov

I laid on my bed tears in my eyes a new word added to my list. A new bruise added to my body. A new crushing living i will always have. The door bell rung "GET THE DOOR WHORE!" i wiped my tears and threw on my jacket walking out i answer the door. To my surprise my uncle was there that means Lloyd is here "WELL WHO IS IT!" He yelled again i covered my ears letting them in and walking back to my room i curled up into a ball till my door open. I didn't look up "Ashton pack your stuff your coming to live with me." he told i jumped up and packed everything in my back pack my eyes were red.

I was going to leave i really was going to be free, But i felt someone pull me back in hard the pain made me want to scream. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" My father yelled. I wanted my voice to tell him, but it seam lost once again. "She is coming with us! Away from you!" my Uncle yelled i smiled, but i knew it was fake everything about me was fake everything. My smile My tears my life im a fake.

About an Hour later Uncle got me away from my father and now i was sitting on the bed in my new room. I wore a Black long sleeve shirt and black pj pants make up to cover the bruises like always people don't care. If i jump of this damn ship i would die they would go on with there life's "_Your right they don't care." _A voice said i started to look around nothing no one was there "W...Who are you?" i spoke my own eyes went wide _"I am Death listen to me and i will save you. They do not want you come with me and Your Uncle Garmadon." _Death told i thought, but they wouldn't care ether "No im staying here, but i will think about your offer." i told smiling at my voice "_Understood please if you want to leave slit your wrist once and i will be their." _he told and i didn't hear from him again

I pulled out a raggedy old looking book it was my mother's and now it's mine it had every detail of my life in it and some songs i want to sing.

I wrote my life it was the only thing i owned and that couldn't be tooken away. There was a knock at my door i sat their for a moment than i answered it what i saw made tears come to my eyes "NYA!" i yelled she gasped probably because i was talking she hugged me we felled to the floor still hugging "I've missed you." i said she hugged tighter till pain hit i let out a painful sigh. She let go and we stood up "Sensei Wu wants you." She told i smiled and we walked to the deck of this ship to four pissed off boys and my uncle "Hello Ashton how are you?" he asked i kept my mouth shut "Ashton are you ok?" i open my mouth no sound left i did it because i don't want to talk to him he left me to die to fend for my self "Can you talk or you a Mute." a boy in a red ninja suit asked he had brown hair that stuck up he was sort of cute I looked at Nya and she was surprised i put my finger to my lips and winked she giggled knowing what i was doing "She's a mute i went to school with her." Nya told i looked at her knowing i hate that word. Sensei smiled and left the boys got a wicked smile on there lips "So Your a mute guess we need to make you speak." The boy in blue said Nya walked off somewhere. The first punch was thrown i kept quiet and didn't say a word.

When they were done Sensei came back "Ashton You are a ninja." he told i looked at him NO I COULDN'T IM NOT NORMAL I COULDN'T BE! that was the day i became hatted by everyone on that ship the day i became the Ninja of death and pain. The unwanted ninja.


	2. The secret of her

**Hey im back hope you like that chapters so here we go!**

* * *

_In a dream (someone's pov.)_

_Ashton laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Tears threatening to fall she wanted to be loved. To be held when she cried. To never be alone. She knew that would never happen she knew she would be alone. Forever. Tears flew freely from her eyes. She wanted to die she needed to die she knew no one would care. Ashton Slowly stood up from her room. Her heart pounded with every step. She open the doo_r _walking out with a knife in hand. "No DON'T!" a voice yelled Ashton stopped and starred at the voice "No there is no room for me." she told walking to the edge of the bounty "Goodbye." She told and jumped off facing her doom. _

All the boys woke with a start "What the hell was that?" they all asked facing each other "That will happen if you do not stop hurting her." A girl told she had long white that flowed freely a long dark purple dress and black flats her eyes were a icy green "Follow me." she told making them follow her to Ashton's room "Be quiet." as she open the door there on the floor laid Ashton her tear stained face mixed with make up around the room was drawings of a sad girl screaming out. Song lyrics formed the wall Zane stared at Ashton laying on the floor. He walked over picking her up slowly a knife dropped out of her hand landing with a thud. Everyone in the room turned to Zane where his eyes were wide there written on her stomach was words. Millions of them the biggest one said one thing that made the boys stopped breathing _Unprotected. _

That was the day that the boys found out about Ashton's self-abuse, But they will never know the truth of why she dose it.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short ill post another one tomorrow NIGHT!**


End file.
